The administrative shell has three specific aims. First, it focuses on cost-effective management of the funded grant. Second, it coordinates Core Center activities, and third, it gathers usage data of core equipment, user-related information and maintains databases to help the Core Center PI and the Core co-directors with long-term planning. Cost-effective management includes tracking of maintenance and repair costs for core equipment, monitoring the time effort of core personnel, finding best pricing for supplies, and maintaining records of all Core Center expenses. Coordination of activities includes scheduling of the monthly seminar / training sessions, periodic meetings of the core co-directors and core personnel, and assisting with daily operations management. Usage data is being obtained from equipment logbooks and computer-based tracking logs and is maintained as Excel spreadsheet. A user/usage database and training database of core user laboratory members is maintained to provide data for periodic evaluations of core usage. Periodic meetings of Core Center PI and co-directors will be coordinated and provided with data to help with planning decisions aimed to constantly improving the services. The Core Center PI is responsible for ail described activities of the administrative shell with the help of an administrative assistant.